Nightmare
by darkgoddess08
Summary: a short one shot. it's kinda a horror story but kinda not LOL. please read and review!


**A.N.: this is something i wrote for school I hope you all like it!**

_Nightmare_

Crimson red that was all my eyes could see. There on that filthy tiled floor I lay motionless as this man stepped over the bloodied mutilated body of my sister. So gracefully, so quietly he made his way to where I lay limp, frozen in shock. He stopped when his black leather combat boots were an inch from my nose. I knew I was a sight; my cotton andy pink hair spilled over my shoulder in thick silk waves, my jade green eyes wide swimming with emotion and sparkled with tears that flowed across my flushed face onto the cold floor. Slowly as if the universe had been put into a slow motion state I lifted my head to peer up at the man above me. If at all possible my eyes grew wider at the sight before me. His eyes they were as red as the blood that soaked through my tattered clothes. This wasn't a man he was a demon.

Looking down at me he caught my gaze, and gave me an evil smile that had my blood running cold. I had to get away, I had to run, but my body wasn't listening to my mind at the moment. I was stuck here on this dirt covered floor looking into the red eyes of my family's murderer, why couldn't I look away? Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice him lowering himself down to my level until it was too late. Reaching out a hand he touched my cheek I flinched trying to turn away, but his other hand held fast grabbing my chin and jerked it forcing me to look at him again. Silently I met his eyes once more he still had that cursed smile on his face. If I didn't know what he could do I would have thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He had sharp features; a toned muscular body clothed in black his onyx hair was tied at the nape of his neck and fell to the middle of his back.

Caressing my cheek he kept our gazes lock that horrid smile still adorned on his face. Then the smile disappeared, and his hand was no longer on my face it was grabbing the thick strands of my hair. He dragged my face up to meet his. I didn't scream I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing my pain. The smile returned to his face. I abhorred that sadistic smile of his. I held his stare in defiance.

Reaching out with his free hand he grabbed a hold of my arm and squeezed. I knew it would leave a bruise, but I could care less at the moment. There was something in his crimson eyes that disturbed me. My arm hurt, but I still wouldn't scream this made him livid. With a quick flick of his wrist the bone in my arm was snapped. I sucked in my breath and gasped his smile grew as I let out a short scream. My teeth sank into the skin of my full lip to stop the noise, causing blood to drip down my chin.

He stood up dragging me with him. Still tugging my hair he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "you should run" he whispered harshly his hot breath blowing into my ear causing a shive to run down my spine. Throwing me away from him I stumbled a bit, but I got my footing then I was gone you didn't have to tell me twice to run away from that demon back there. I ran and I ran for what seemed like hours when in all actuality it was only minutes.

I turned onto a forest path diving into the bushes feeling as the sharp branches tore at my clothes and skin. The pregnant moon hung high in the air lighting the darkness. I kept running until finally I couldn't run anymore, and I collapsed unto a dead tree. My breathing was frantic my heart rate raised to dangerous levels, the only thing I could hear was my heart beating a mile a minute as I sit there slumped against the tree trying to catch my breath so I can keep running.

My jade eyes still poured tears of fear and sorrow. I leaned my head back and concentrated on calming down my fast beating heart. With me concentrating so hard on calming down I didn't notice the figure stalk up to my crumpled form. Red eyes piercing and amused I could feel his gaze upon me. Leisurely I opened my green eyes and met his. A thoughtful frown pulled his lips down, and I wondered what he was thinking.

I pulled myself up to my feet and stood in front of him. Looking up into his eyes I knew he heard my silent question, will you kill me now? His hand rose to my face, and I flinched then glared at him with all the hatred I held in my heart. Gently he placed his hand to the back of my neck, and suddenly I went limp. Strong arms caught me before I hit the ground. He hoisted me up and cradled me to his chest I could do nothing but stare. I couldn't move I was completely immobilized, and that smile was back on his face as he looked down at me, "I like you, I think I'll keep you" is what he said as he leaned down and pressed his cold lips to mine, and he began walking further into the forest that smile ever present on his handsome face. Fear filled my eyes as more distraught tears spilled down my cheeks making trails through the dirt and blood that covered them. I was his now, and he would never let me forget it. "I'll never let you go" he stated in an emotionless voice as he looked straight ahead. I shut my eyes willing myself to sleep. I drifted off to the welcoming darkness, and embracing it I fell into a dreamless sleep.

My eyes shot open as my body bolted up to a sitting position. I looked around and noticed that I was in my room. A huge smile lit up my face as I realized that it had all been a nightmare. That demon man wasn't real, and I was home safe in my bed. Still smiling I lie back down and shut my still tired eyes. I drift back off to dream land, and never once did I notice the crimson eyes that were gazing at me with amusement and sadistic pleasure.


End file.
